neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Safari League
Safari League is a video game by APIM Group, Inc. for the Nintendo 3DS. The goal of this game is to get an amount of points in each level by catching creatures with a butterfly net. It is said that Safari League maybe gets ported over to the Nintendo IC and the Hybrid Δ. Story The People and Animals' Milieu Incorporation, also known as the PAMI, has organized a contest to catch animals on Safari Island via nets and lures, which only teenagers and students can enter in the Summer Vacation. The price for the first place is one billion dollars (and caught animals will be set free again). Mitchell is a nature-loving teenager and read about this contest in the newspaper. He got permission from his parents to participate in the contest. As people can enter in pairs, he asked his girlfriend Miranda if she wants to enter as well. It turns out she wanted to ask him. As the day arrived, they went with an airplane to Safari Island. The president of PAMI, Harold Mentvironen, held a speech, which included that researchers had found information about four guardians, a holy palace and a secret area. Whoever may find these will get bonus points, although the chance is small. After his speech, Harold declares that the contest has now begun. The participants first have to train theirself before they can do the challenges and can enter a Tour. Both Mitchell and Miranda get curious about the information, and even wonder if it was a good idea to hold a contest with these conditions. Nonetheless, though, they still do their best. Characters *Mitchell - The teenage protagonist of this game. *Miranda - Mitchell's girlfriend and the other protagonist. In multiplayer, Player 2 plays as her. *Spike - One of the opponents. He's nice to Mitchell and has a friendly rivalry to him. *Sandy - Spike's sister. She has a friendly rivalry to Miranda. *Phillip - A cocky participant who is very full of himself, and lives in luxury. *Phyllis - The as snooty girlfriend of Phillip. *Stoicbert - A mysterious participant who rarely says a word and shows no emotion. His eyes glow in the dark. *Poccafaze - This girl is as silent, emotionless and mysterious as her partner Stoicbert. *Harold Mentvironen - President of PAMI, friend of animals and gives help to all of the participant. He doesn't know about the strange events Safari Island will meet. Bosses *Fluffy the Birdbear - It's unsure if Fluffy is a mammal or a bird, but he's huge, that's for sure. But he's actually a big pushover. Literally. *Calamortale - A gigantic orange squid that resides in ship wrecks. She does not like home busters and attacks with ink. *Rocky the Bouldertoad - Rocky is a immense member of a toad species who got so used of the magma environment that their body turned into stone. He thinks humans are flies. Gameplay This game features a Competition Mode, the main mode. Players will have to get an amount of points at each of the five levels in an Area, in three to eight minutes. To get those, catching creatures in your net is the key. However, it is not just "catch as many creatures as possible", as each creature gives a different amount of points. Also, making too much noise might make a creature go away. Some other creatures will attack the player's character, making him lose some health and 10 points, or more. Therefor, walking slowly to your target is advised. Caught prey will be registered in your Safari Register. Rare creatures may get attracted with a bait. In Safari League, it's called Lure, as it lures your targets to it. Several Lures are available in this game, you get a limited amount per level. Some creatures cannot be caught. This is not because of the size, they just cannot be caught. Therefor, they are automatically registered in the Safari Register once met. Players are able to fish in some levels, too. In fact, It is in some levels restricted, while a net is not allowed. Fishing Lure must be attached before the fishing rod's hook will go in the water. After five levels in an Area have been completed, a sixth level will open up. This is a Tour Level. Here, four characters (including the player's character), compete in all of the previous levels. The goal is still to get as much points as possible before the time gets up. But rather than reaching a certain amount, the player needs to get the most of the four participants. After one level is done, the results will appear. The one with the most points will get six Tour Points, while the second gains four, the third receives two and the last will get no Tour Points. Then the players go to the next level. After the results of the last level, the Tour Points will be counted up, and the one with the most wins the Tour. However, when the Tour is done, a seventh level will open up: this one is a Boss Level. Players need to fight the bosses with the most prominent items they used in the Area, and a set of Arrows with a Bow. In this stage, health play the most prominent role: the player has to beat the boss, trying to lose no health. Points still have a role, but only for high score. When the boss is beaten, players use their net to catch it, and then it is declared that the player cleared the area and may go to the next one. Controls The player can move the character by using the Circle Pad. To look around, the player can move his Nintendo 3DS, as it makes use of its Gyro Sensor. To make the camera locked while moving, or to target a creature in sight, the R button is used. The Touch Screen is used for most of the other actions. While using a net, it can be swung around by swiping on the Touch Screen. The fishing rod works similar. To swing the rod out, the Touch screen must be swiped upwards while holding the Up direction on the D-Pad. Placing a lure also used the Touch screen, as does the Bow and Arrows, and several more items in the game. The L button is used to open the Items menu. Unfortunately, Left-handers have to buy the Circle Pad expansion to play this game. Locations Italic means Tour. Bold means Boss. Area 0 - Central Area *Tutorial Time *Timeless Practice Area 1 - Grass Area *Flower Valley *Bigleaf Forest *Cosy Canopy *Waterfall Jungle *Evergreen Woods *''Green Tour'' *'Fluffy's Disturbed Rest' Area 2 - Lagoon Area *Not-So-Bad-A-Wetland *Fishy Pond *Tidal Beach *Underwater Antics *Sunken Wreck *''Blue Tour'' *'Fleeing From Calamortale' Area 3 - Flame Area *Rugged Desert *Geyser Mash *Volcano's Ridge *Deep Deep Tunnel *Lava Lake *''Red Tour'' *'Sturdy Rocky' Area 4 - Sky Area *Scaling Hills *Top of the Mountains *Helicopter Drift *Candy Cloud Tradewind *The Floating Island *''Yellow Tour'' Area F - Last Area Area S - Bonus Area *Butterfly Bonanza Gallery File:SLMitchell.png|Mitchell File:SLDangerwasp.png|A Dangerwasp Beta Art File:MitchellSL.png|Mitchell File:DangerwaspSL.png|A Dangerwasp Category:Games Category:Arend's Articles Category:Arend's Games